Du hast zuviel Final Fantasy VIII gespielt, wenn..
by rinoa85
Summary: 101 Gründe, für deine völlig übernatürliche FF-Sucht... Read'n'Enjoy! It's funny!


Du hast zuviel Final Fantasy VIII gespielt, wenn...  
  
1.Du liest dir das hier durch  
  
2.Dein ganzes Zimmer ist voll von Postern  
  
3.Wenn deine Freunde auch nur "Fina..." aus deinem Mund hören, drehen sie  
sich weg, weil sie es nicht mehr hören können  
  
4.Deine Familie auch  
  
5.Du hast deiner kleinen Schwester alle Namen beigebracht und schreist  
sie an, wenn sie nicht mehr weiß, wer Squalls Vater ist  
  
6.Du hast es geschafft, dass deine kleine Schwester FF8 wirklich mag  
  
7.Nachts träumst du von deinem Lieblingscharakter und hast in der Schule  
auch Tagträume  
  
8.Du beschwerst dich in der Schule, weil an deinem Schulrechner Quezacotl  
und Shiva fehlen  
  
9.Du bittest deinen besten Freund, dir mit einem Messer eine Narbe in die  
Stirn zu ritzen  
  
10.Als Dank dafür, dass er es nicht gemacht hat, verpasst du ihm eine  
  
11.Du schreibst geheime Liebesbriefe an Squall, Irvine oder Laguna, die  
du in deinem Zimmer versteckst  
  
12.Du hebst dich für einen von diesen ultrascharfen Typen auf  
  
13.Du läufst in der Schule rum und hältst allen Leuten einen Zettel mit  
einem rosanen Quadrat drauf vor; wenn sie fragen, was das soll, guckst du  
sie verständnislos an und sagst: "Na, ich will Triple Triad spielen!"  
  
14.Du gründest einen Fanclub für deine/n Lieblingslehrer/in und bist  
Fanclub- Mitglied Nr.1  
  
15.Du engagierst dich dafür, dass in deiner Cafeteria/Mensa Hot-Dogsn  
angeboten werden  
  
16.Du planst, wenn du groß bist, einen echten Garden zu bauen, exakt wie  
im Spiel  
  
17.Du bekommst Sprachstörungen wie zum Beispiel: "......", "Aaaaaalso",  
"....nicht wirklich", "Yo!" oder jedes dritte Wort, das du sagst, heißt  
"mal"  
  
18.Oder du bist total kurz angebunden und wenn dein Lehrer dich was  
fragt, sagst du "Unwissen" oder "Negativ" oder "Wut"  
  
19.Du lässt in deiner Klasse die von dir selbst abgetippten SEED-Tests  
rumgehen  
  
20.Du hast alle 30 Stück fehlerfrei beantwortet  
  
21.Du begrüßt deine beste Freundin mit dem SEED-Gruß *handheb*  
  
22.Deine kleine Schwester ist so begeistert von FF8, dass sie 10 Kinder  
kriegen will, von denen fünf Stück Mädchen namens Rinoa, Quistis,  
Selphie, Edea und Ellione sein sollen, und die Jungs wird sie Squall,  
Irvine, Xell, Laguna und Cifer nennen (meine Schwester will das wirklich  
machen!)  
  
23.Du weißt, was so besonders an dieser Nummer ist (Tipp: setze einen  
Monat hinter die Zahl)  
  
24.Deine kleine Schwester hat dir ein wunderschönes Bild von Rinoa gemalt  
(auch wahr, und das Bild sieht wirklich gut aus!)  
  
25.In diesen "Meine besten Freunde"-Büchern hast du bei "Geburtsort"  
Balamb hingeschrieben, bei "Schwarm" Squall Leonheart, bei  
"Lieblingsessen" Hot Dogs, bei "Hobbys" die Welt retten und gegen Hexen  
kämpfen, bei "Das möchte ich werden" SEED und bei "Lieblingsmusik" Faye  
Wong  
  
26.Wenn du im Bus zur Schule sitzt und aussteigen willst, schreist du  
"Dreieck, Dreieck!"  
  
27.Du sprichst wildfremde Leute auf der Straße an und fragst sie, ob sie  
Pro- Cid oder Pro-Master sind  
  
28.Du redest dein kleine begeisterte Schwester mit "Ellione" an und sie  
nennt dich "Rinoa" (ja, auch das ist wahr)  
  
29.Du machst in deiner Klasse "Eyes on Me" zum Lieblingslied  
  
30.Oder "Liberi Fatali"  
  
31.Du hast bescheuerte 100DM und 'n paar zerquetschte für den original  
japanischen Soundtrack von Final Fantasy VIII bezahlt  
  
32.Dazu noch mal bestimmt 60DM für original japanische Trading-Cards, die  
du fein säuberlich eingerahmt und in dein Zimmer gehängt hast  
  
33.Und du ärgerst dich noch nicht einmal darüber  
  
34.Wenn dich dein Tischnachbar in der Schule fragt, wie man diese eine  
bestimmte Matheaufgabe löst, sagst du einfach: "Wenn du dir nicht sicher  
bist, schau einfach im Menü bei [Tutorial] unter [Mathe] nach."  
  
35.Wenn du in irgendeinem Klamottenladen was entdeckst, was annähernd wie  
eine FF8-Requisite aussieht, kaufst du's, egal wie teuer  
  
36.Du hast bei der Endsequenz fieberhaft versucht, während Squalls  
Halluzinationen oder was das war, mitzuschreiben...  
  
37.Wenn du dir das "Ending Theme" vom Soundtrackt anhörst, schließt du  
die Augen und stellst dir das Ende vor, und am Schluss musst du heulen  
  
38.Wenn du in der Schule in Kunst die Aufgabe hast, eine eigene Währung  
herzustellen, entwirfst du natürlich einen Gil-Schein (das hab ich  
wirklich gemacht!)  
  
39.Wenn du in der Schule in Kunst die Aufgabe hast, ein Labyrinth zu  
malen, malst du Midgar und in die einzelnen Sektoren ein paar Wände  
hinein (okay, FF7, aber auch das hab ich gebracht!)  
  
40.Wenn du in der Schule in Religion die Aufgabe hast, eine  
Schöpfungsgeschichte zu schreiben, erzählst du von Hyne und von Hexen-  
Rittern (wieder eine wahre Begebenheit)  
  
41.Du beschwerst dich bei deinem Schuldirektor, dass du keinen Sold  
bekommst  
  
42.Wenn du ihn überredet hast, beschwerst du dich, dass dein Sold gekürzt  
wurde, nur weil du wieder einmal zu viel Triple Triad gespielt  
hast........ du wolltest doch nur die Squall-Karte haben  
  
43.Du hast dir genau die Kette, die Rinoa umhat, selbst mit Ring und  
dünner Panzerkette zusammengestellt und nimmst sie niiiiiee ab (das habe  
ich natürlich nicht ausgelassen)  
  
44.Zu deinem Geburtstag lässt du dir nur Geld schenken, damit du dir beim  
Goldschmied nen Griever-Ring machen lassen kannst (so schlimm ist es aber  
nun wieder auch nicht bei mir... obwohl)  
  
45.Bei der Wahl zum neuen Schul-Logo schlägst du das SEED-Logo vor  
  
46.Dein Vorschlag gewinnt  
  
47.Bei jeder kreativen Stillaufgabe in der Schule versuchst du, etwas von  
FF8 in deine Geschichte mit reinzubringen  
  
48.Du gehst in jedes wildfremde Haus in deiner Stadt und wunderst dich,  
wenn die Bewohner dir nichts erzählen sondern die Polizei rufen  
  
49.Wenn du in der Schule was richtig Schlaues gesagt hast, summst du laut  
die "Kampf gewonnen"-Musik und nimmst deine Siegerpose ein  
  
50.Du rennst durch die Gänge deiner Schule und sagst "Eins zwo, eins zwo.  
Ich trainiere für meine Kondition!"  
  
51.Auf deinem PC hast du ganze 16,1MB Bilder von Final Fantasy  
  
52.Wenn du dich verletzt hast, rufst du laut "Vitra"  
  
53.Du gründest mit zwei Freunden einen "Ordnungsdienst" in deiner Schule  
  
54.Die Beiden folgen dir auf Schritt und Tritt, und wenn dich jemand  
beleidigt hat, schnippst du und sagst "Setzt ... auf die Liste!"  
  
55.Du überredest deinen Direktor, den du inzwischen schon mit "Cid"  
anredest, durch die Lautsprecher Tag ein, Tag aus, das "Balamb Garden"-  
Lied von deinerm Soundtrack zu spielen  
  
56.Du hast geträumt, einen Oscar zu gewinnen und hast dann Hironobu  
Sakaguchi und Nobuo Uematsu gedankt  
  
57.Du hast bestimmt zwei Memory Cards voll mit Speicherplätzen von den  
FMV- Sequenzen  
  
58.Du kannst "Eyes on Me" auf dem Klavier spielen, weil du deinem  
Musiklehrer das Lied auf dem Soundtrack vorgespielt hast, wo Julia in der  
Bar am Klavier sitzt, und dein Musiklehrer hat dir dann die Noten dazu  
aufgeschrieben (das habe ich auch noch vor)  
  
59.Du musst jetzt ganz schnell aufstehen und zu deiner PlayStation  
rennen, weil dir eingefallen ist, wie du die besten FMV-Sequenzen auf  
Video aufnehmen könntest (ja, das ist auch wahr.....)  
  
60.Es hat geklappt und du hast dank deiner vollen Memory Cards so  
ziemlich alle Rendersequenzen auf Video aufnehmen können  
  
61.Du zwingst alle Menschen, die in dein Zimmer kommen, mit dir dieses  
Video anzugucken  
  
62.Du nennst deinen Erzfeind "Hasenfuß"  
  
63.Und wieder einmal eine wahre Begebenheit: im Englischunterricht fragt  
der Lehrer, was "selbstsicher" heißt. Du überlegst und sagst auf einmal  
"selfy", er sagt "Nein."..... du realisierst erst vier Sekunden später,  
dass du "Selphie" gesagt hast  
  
64.Dein Hund heißt "Angel" und du fragst dich, warum er nichts macht wenn  
du ihm "Angel-Kanone" zurufst  
  
65.Du suchst im Keller deiner Schule nach irgendeinem Knopf, der sie zum  
Fliegen bringen könnte  
  
66.Du fragst alle deine Freunde, ob sie nicht beim Garden-Schulfest-  
Komitee mitmachen wollen  
  
67.Es gibt keins? Du erfindest eins  
  
68.Du fällst vor deiner Mutter auf die Knie und bittest sie, dir Rinoas  
Ballkleid zu nähen  
Du erzählst allen deinen Freunden, dass ihr früher zusammen in dem  
gleichen Waisenhaus aufgewachsen seid, und wenn sie sagen, dass das nicht  
stimmt und dass sie sich nicht mehr dran erinnern können, sagst du, dass  
die G.F. Schuld sind  
  
69.In jedem Spiel, egal ob PC oder PS, nennst du dich selbst wie deinen  
Lieblingschara aus FF8 (Standard bei mir)  
  
70.Du heißt in jedem Chat oder sonst wo, wo man sich anmelden muss, wie  
dein Lieblingschara aus FF8  
  
71.Du hast eigentlich gar kein Latein, schreibst aber deiner Freundin,  
die Latein hat, den Text von "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" auf und lässt  
ihn dir übersetzen ('türlich hab ich das gemacht)  
  
72.Dein Motto: Wer Final Fantasy nicht kennt, kennt gar nichts  
  
73.Du nennst deinen Freund nen "Hexen-Ritter"  
  
74.Er soll dich "seine Hexe" nennen  
  
75.Er widersetzt sich und du versuchst, Eisstäbe auf ihn loszuschicken  
  
76.Da das nicht funktioniert hat, schmeißt du einfach Eiswürfel nach ihm  
  
77.Du willst, dass dich alle so nennen wie dein Lieblingschara  
  
78.Wenn dein Lehrer dich ansprechen muss, weil du grad nicht aufgepasst  
hast, sagst du: "Entschuldigung, aber ich hab gerade meine G.F.  
aufgerufen!"  
  
79.Alles erinnert dich an Final Fantasy, WIRKLICH alles, z.B. jemand sagt  
"und" und du denkst an Final Fantasy  
  
80.Du gehst ins Reisebüro und fragst nach dem neuesten Esthar-Führer  
  
81.Im Zug gehst du zum Schaffner und fragst ihn, ob er dich am Galbadia-  
Garden- Ost rauslassen kann  
  
82.Wenn während des Unterrichts eine Fliege durch das Klassenzimmer  
fliegt, springst du auf, holst dein Buttermesser raus und schreist: "Oh  
mein Gott! Ein Beißkäfer! Evakuiert den Garden! Alle Schüler mit einer  
geraden Einsatznummer kümmern sich um die Unterstufler, der Rest  
beseitigt die Monsterhorde!"  
  
83."Ach ja, und vergesst nicht, die Hot Dogs in den Schutzbunker zu  
bringen!" (ich kann ja nicht die Einzige sein, die bei dem Kampf der  
Gardens etwas über die Hot Dogs (nur aus Spaß) gesagt hat!)  
  
84.Du hast dir diese Liste ausgedruckt und machst Häkchen dahinter, bis  
alles abgehakt ist  
  
85.Wenn du etwas getan hast, was du eigentlich nicht tun solltest, sagst  
du, dass es nicht dein Fehler war, weil du von einer Hexe besessen warst  
  
86.Du fragst am Zeitschriftenhandel, ob die neue "Beat'em Up" schon  
draußen ist  
  
87."Und die November-Ausgabe von Waffen?"  
  
88."Wie sieht's mit Mein Hund aus?"  
  
89."Kann ich bei ihnen den Okkult-Fan I-IV bestellen?"  
  
90.Die Schülerzeitung, bei der du mitwirkst, heißt Timber Maniacs  
  
91.Du fängst an, Fischen zu gehen  
  
92.Beim Langstreckenlauf bei den Bundesjugendspielen versuchst du, 'Hast'  
auf dich und 'Gemach' auf deine Gegner zu zaubern  
  
93.Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem du nicht an Final Fantasy VIII gedacht hast  
  
94.Du weißt, wann die Charas Geburtstag haben (Squall: 23.August, Cifer:  
22.Dezember, Quistis: 4.Oktober, Rinoa: 3.März, Selphie: 16.Juli, Xell:  
17.März, Irvine: 24.November, Laguna: 3.Januar, Kiros: 6.Juli, Ward:  
25.Februar)  
  
95.Du philosophierst innerlich darüber, ob es einen tieferen Grund hat,  
dass Quistis Waage, Irvine Schütze und Squall Löwe ist  
  
96.Du greifst auf der Straße willkürlich Leute an, und wenn die Polizei  
dich wegen Überfalls festnehmen will, sagst du, dass du nur ein Level-Up  
haben wolltest und die Items hast du nicht gestohlen, du hast sie  
gewonnen  
  
98.Wenn du im Unterricht mal wieder äußerst angeregt mit deinem Nachbarn  
redest und dein Lehrer dich anschreit: "Können sie nicht endlich mal  
SCHWEIGEN???", sagst du gleichgültig: "Na und, dann nehm' ich halt ein  
Echokraut!"  
  
99.Du hast schon 32 Fan-Fictions zu FFVIII gelesen, also ungefähr ... 902  
Seiten! Ja, ich hab sie eben alle durchgezählt... schon wieder ein Grund!  
  
100.Du schreibst in diese "Meine Besten Freunde"-Bücher hinein, als ob du  
Squall bist, erzählst also alles aus seiner Sicht  
  
Und der 101. Grund, an dem du erkennst, dass du VIEL zu viel Final Fantasy VIII gespielt hast, ist: 101. DU HEISST ANDREA KEIL!!!! (das bin ich)  
  
So, das war's, hoffentlich war's schön lustig und so was! Andrea 


End file.
